1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf swing practice device and, particularly, to a device of the type which provides alerting sounds enabling a golfer to execute a golf swing with the proper timing and rhythm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to execute a proper golf shot, a golfer is required to establish a proper grip of the hands on a golf club, to establish a proper stance, to keep his eyes on the ball, to maintain the proper timing by which a downswing is initiated at the completion of a backswing or to maintain the proper rhythm in a golf swing, and the like. The golfer may visually confirm whether or not the correct grip or stance is established. Accordingly, if improperly established, corrections may be made based upon the information derived from instructors or instruction booklets. As to the above-mentioned grip or stance, however, the golfer is unable to confirm visually whether or not the proper timing or rhythm in the golf swing are maintained in a consistent manner, in that such is a matter of "feeling". Therefore, corrections of the improper timing or rhythm may not readily be accomplished by any means except a considerable amount of practice.
It should be mentioned that the proper golf swing involves a series of movements that begins with an address, continues with a backswing, a downswing, an impact and a follow-through, and ends up with a finish. As stated above, such a series of movements must be executed with the proper timing and rhythm. Above all, the tempo from the address to the top of the backswing during which the golfer's weight has completely shifted to the right foot, and timing by which the downswing, is initiated at the completion of the backswing are by far the most important factors of all. In other words, the perfection of the golf swing may be achieved when such tempo and timing are properly maintained in a consistent manner.
A wide variety of golf swing practice devices have been proposed by the prior art to execute the proper golf swing by limiting or controlling hand or leg movements during the golf swing. However, such prior art devices provide no means for teaching the proper timing and rhythm in the golf swing, especially the timing by which the downswing is initiated at the completion of the backswing.